


catch of the day

by msfoxtrott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Intersex Mermen, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxtrott/pseuds/msfoxtrott
Summary: Merzo lays Mercree's eggs, because I have the power to write for my own kinks. The concept is played straight despite the punny title.Technically written for McHanzo Week 2k20's sands/tides prompt.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	catch of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread or beta'd whatsoever. Please leave a comment with your thoughts! Enjoy the smut!

"There you go, sweetheart. That's it. You got this, pearl…"

Jesse's voice surrounds him. As up close as the other mer is, it's the acoustics of their hideaway that cause it; bouncing off every wall and swirling about him is his tone, crooning like a siren in encouragement. He's only like this when they're about to pass.

Nestled in a carpet of harmless anemone, Hanzo cries out. Jesse shushes him, crowding in closer. He's not sure if the other's clasper hanging out is meant to be comforting or arousing, but it's there, and the scent is helping matters a bit. Hanzo's gills seize up. Jesse nuzzles into him, stubble scratching the sensitive skin. That, more than anything, grounds him. It brings him back to their little spot. Hanzo's claws dig into Jesse's striped tail as he howls, again.

This passing is worse than their first. The eggs are huge. Maybe Jesse's been eating better or maybe they're just unlucky. These aren't coming out easy. Hanzo heaves, another cramp rippling through his core. He swears his rounded stomach wriggles with it.

"I-I hate you," Hanzo moans. "You did this to me."

"But you know you like it." That damned fish, with all his fins and spikes, sounds amused. Hanzo's about to snap back when a palm presses flat against his abdomen and all his words devolve into a mere bubbling gasp.

*There.* Jesse knows what he's doing from all these times they've shared. He doesn't know quite how to articulate it, but it's like something drops, inside of him, and the cramp forces everything down. Hanzo's back arches off the carpeting. Jesse, floating lazily above, kisses at his belly. A month ago, his stomach was flat, there. Now, it's too big to be rounded from a good meal. 

He's carrying Jesse's eggs. Again. 

And they need somewhere to go.

*Again.*

Below his navel lies a thin slit. Normally nothing more than a seam in the shark like skin of his tail, the flesh is engorged with blood and the hole within gapes in waiting. His claspers have withdrawn since first accepting the eggs, as they normally do. (His whole body tingles at the slightest touch from Jesse; Hanzo doesn't want to know what it'd be like if the damn fish played with his cocks, too.)

"Right there, darling. I can feel 'em," his mate croons. Jesse's fingertips find the underside of his swollen stomach and press hard. Hanzo jumps. A squirt of slick leaks from his cunt. "They're big this time, huh. But I know you can get 'em out. I know you can lay my eggs real nice. Go on."

Hanzo, red in the face, bears down. There's so much pressure building in his core, like when they ventured into the deep, but just down there. His tail thrashes, eliciting a huff from his mate.

"C'mon, hun. You can do better than that."

And he does. With a final shout of effort and a tight grip on the anemone, the first egg breaches Hanzo's sloppy cunt. Gel-like in texture and fist-like in size, it forces his fluttering hole wide and the lips of his slit apart. He's panting, now, water rushing across his gills. Jesse's fins lazily fan out and sway to help the water circulate as he coos words of praise.

"See? Look at that, babe. First one's almost there. Always the hardest, I know, but you're so close. Keep pushing."

The widest part passes. From that point, it's easy; Hanzo pushes the egg out with a squelch and it rolls off his body and into the anemone. A trickle of smaller ones and laying fluid follow, dribbling out, thickening the water around them. He doesn't miss how Jesse's nostrils flare but the pleasure of release sends a shiver up his spine.

"M-more," Hanzo warns, breathless. "There are still--still more."

"I'd sure hope so," Jesse grins. "Put a whole net-load in ya."

"Never say that again."

"What, that I spurted my seed all in your spelunk?"

Jesse rolls to avoid the swat coming his way, laughing--and grinning more when another shudder comes over his mate. His one hand finds its way back to Hanzo's stomach, then lower still. While his darling pants, Jesse's fingertips trace over the skin. The process stalls, for the moment.

"I always liked watching this sorta thing," he admits.

"P… pervert."

Jesse, whose head is very close to the action, mocks offense. It sucks water in through his gills and carries the heavy scent. "Me? A perv?" he grins. "Can't believe you'd say such a thing, hun." Hanzo finds it in him to roll his eyes. "Aw, don't go giving me that look, neither. You love showing off that sweet snatch of yours. Shame it ain't in use more often." His fingers slip over the velvety lips. Hanzo writhes in pleasure. "Sure'd be fun to have you all swollen with my eggs more often than not. Maybe one would turn out right. We'd just have to keep trying til then, hun. Fucking and stuffing you til you can't--mm, *there* it is."

The second clump of eggs joins the first. His darling again cries out, for mercy or himself, who knows, but he counts that they're up to seven. Hanzo's cry becomes strained with an eighth, and he's treated to witnessing an eye-rolling, shuddering orgasm from his dear mate. He truly can't help himself. He reaches down, into that shivering slit, ignoring the broken "Jesse--!" because it's not their word and nothing short of it will stop him. Two thick fingers curl against Hanzo's rippling walls. The other's tail slaps against the rock. The eggs shove down against the block.

For a moment, Jesse looks contemplative. Hanzo curses his name in every sea tongue he knows; he's trembling, head to fin. They're so close. They're almost done. The muscles of his slit bear down on Jesse's fingers to force them out, but his mate only grows more stubborn and the eggs settle back every time he has to take a breath and pause. "Please!" he begs, voice broken, teetering on the edge. "Jes…! Jesse, please!"

He takes pity on him. The digits slide out. The eggs rush all at once. Jesse watches with his usual fascination, mindlessly stroking his mate's tail. 

Hanzo comes down from his high. The little spheroids settle into the anemone. Jesse's fins waver to encourage more oxygen against Hanzo's own gills after very nearly blacking out. He lays there, taking in as much as he can.

"... nope." Jesse sighs as he rests his head. His stupid stubble scrapes against Hanzo's oversensitive underbelly. "Not this time," he murmurs. "Guess we'll have to do the whole damn thing again."

Hanzo can't find it in him to be disappointed.


End file.
